Present for Allen
by Kitttykat
Summary: Kanda is home late and his lover is all alone on his birthday but guess what happen when Kanda finally comes home.  First fan fic tell me what you think.


"Where is he?" Allen asked as he was pacing in his living room, worried about Yuu. He should had been here an hour ago, Allen kept on saying in his head. Kanda was on a business trip, and was gone for a week. He was suppose to come back today, but he was running late. Allen's cell started ringing. He ran to it hoping that it was Kanda. "Yuu," he said cheerfully in the phone. "No bro, it's me Lavi." Allen sighed and sat on the cough in his living room, "oh hey Lavi what's up?" Allen said. "Hey you don't have to sound so disappointed," Lavi laughed into the phone. He laid all the way down on his couch. "Sorry Lavi, it's just that Yuu is supposed to be home by now but he is not, and I am starting to get a little worried," Allen told Lavi. "Hey don't sweat bro, this Kanda we are talking about! He can take care of himself," Lavi told Allen. Allen felt a little bit better about the fact that Kanda was not home, "Thanks Lavi that made me feel a little bit better." Allen got up and thought he should go to bed since Kanda was not coming home tonight. "Yeah, I was calling to say happy birthday and that Lenalee wants you to come over her house tomorrow for your birthday party, ok?" Lavi told Allen. "Okay, I got it Lavi. Good night," Allen yawned. "Night," Lavi hanged up, and Allen took a long shower, got out, and didn't bother with drying his hair. Allen put on one of Kanda's larger shirts. Smells just like him, Allen thought. He got into bed and started to curl up with Kanda's shirt. Allen started to feel hot all over. Oh shit, I am getting horny just because of Yuu's shirt, Allen thought. He start to touching himself. "Fuck," he said out loud he started to pump his cock even faster. "Ha….ha..Ha.. Yuu" Allen started to moan Kanda name. "Yes my little Moyashi?" Kanda said with lustful desire in his voice. Allen was as red as a tomato, "Wha…when did….you get here?" Allen's voice was shaky. He was trying to cover up what he was doing. "Just a minute ago. I was trying to find you then I went to your room and heard my name being moaned. Then I thought about what my naughty little Moyashi was doing." Allen's face got redder than he thought was possible. "Oh, I was doing nothing, just about to go to bed." Allen tried to hide his embracement with a lie. "Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying," Kanda said as he bit Allen ear lobe; that always make him moan. "Did you miss me so much that you started doing this?" Kanda started touching Allen's penis that was still half hard. Allen let out a small moan. Kanda made Allen face him that he see how red Allen face got. He gave one of his evil smirks. Allen faced the other way, not really trying to see the lust in Kanda eyes. Kanda leaned in and gave Allen a hungry kiss. Allen started moaning from Kanda's kiss. "I missed you…. and I couldn't help I want to feel you….and touch you," Allen started panting. Allen start kissing Kanda this time, he wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders. They finally broke their kiss for some air. "I missed you too," Kanda panted into Allen's ear. Kanda started biting Allen's neck, making Allen moan his name even more. Kanda started undoing his shirt and Allen was helping him out with that. "I see you're wearing my shirt," Kanda said while playing with one of Allen's nipples. "Sor…..ah..ry I just…want to..Ahhh… smell you again," Allen moaned out again. That just turned on Kanda even more. He began playing with his nipples even more. Kanda put his three fingers in front of Allen's mouth. "Suck," he ordered. Allen did what he was told, and he started covering Kanda finger with his saliva. Kanda pulled his fingers back when felt that his fingers were lubricated thoroughly enough. He put his first finger into Allen's hole and made Allen howl out Kanda's name. Kanda smirked at that and put the second finger in and started scissoring Allen out. Allen started panting and moaning even louder and faster, "Yuu please I want you!" Allen started moaning. Kanda finally couldn't take it anymore; He took out his finger which made Allen moan again, and he started unbuckling his pants. He put his cock in front of Allen's entrance and pushed into Allen. Allen started moaning and panting Kanda's name. "Mo…move …please I need more of you," Allen panted out. He was happy to do what Allen asked him to do and started moving inside Allen. He loved the warmth that he got from Allen. It made him turned on even more than he had already been. "Faster!" Allen screamed out, and Kanda moved so fast that he was scared that he might break the bed again. (This happened to have been their seventh bed this month). Kanda started moaning. He was about to come, but he wanted Allen to come first before him, so he started to pump Allen's dick. Allen started to moan even louder. "Am about to ….cu…..cum, Yuu," Allen moaned out. That made Kanda go even faster. He was close, but so was Allen. After a couple more thrusts, Allen came all over his and Kanda's stomach, and Kanda released his seed inside of Allen. Kanda pulled out and collapsed on Allen to catch their breath. "Hey Yuu," said Allen. "Yeah?" Kanda panted out. "Why were you late tonight?" Allen asked. "Oh, right," Allen lean over the bed to get something out of his coat pocket. "I was late because I was getting you this," Kanda took out a red box. Allen took it and his face lit up like a little kid. He open it, and what he saw was a golden ring. "I don't know what to say," Allen said. "Look what it says," Kanda told Allen. Allen looked at the ring for a closer look, and it said, 'Yuu and Allen together forever'. Allen started to cry, "I love it! Yuu, I love you!" Allen hugged Kanda, with tears falling down his face. "Yeah, it took the guy forever to engrave the words, so that's why I was late to get your present. Happy Birthday, Moyashi." Kanda hugged Allen even tighter. "Thanks, Yuu, this is the best thing you could ever give me," Allen told Kanda. "You're welcome, and here is part two to your present." Kanda leaned in and started making out with Allen again. "Round two," Allen said into the kiss. "Of course," said Kanda, and they had mad love sex the whole night.

-The next day

"Where the hell is Allen? He should had been her by now," yelled Lenalee. Allen was not at her house for his party, and he was not answering his phone either. "Lavi, are you sure that you told Allen where the party was?" she asked Lavi as he was already eating Allen's cake. "Of course, I told him last night," Lavi replied with a mouth full of cake. "He will be here soon, so don't worry so much," Lavi told Lenalee. She sighed and went back to the party. "Well, if Yuu came home then he won't be coming over for a while." Lavi laughed to himself.

-Yuu and Allen's House

"Wait, Yuu, should we go to Lenalee house already?" Allen said, still panting. Kanda just smirked, "They can wait a few more hours," Kanda said and started to kiss Allen's neck to make him moan. They didn't go to Lenalee's house for his party. Allen stayed with Kanda the whole day, and they were hot water when they talked to Lenalee.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it, so comment and tell me how it is.<p>

Edit: Hey guys! Kittykat got a new editor! Stories will be 100% funner to enjoy ;D If I made a mistake, just tell her and I, her editor-chan, will fix it up! Thanks for reading her story!


End file.
